Vanishing Dragon Naruto
by GazzelE VR
Summary: Aku Uzumaki Naruto...karena suatu hal yang tidak terduga aku mati dan dibangkitkan menjadi iblis dan mengalami berbagai hal-hal aneh di dunia ini.../First Fanfiction/Terinspirasi dari LN Highschool DxD/bad Sumarry/berminat RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Vanishing Dragon Naruto

**Genre : Supranatural**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : ?**

**"blablabla" = Percakapan  
[blablabla] = skill/jurus,komunikasi jarak jauh,percakapan monster**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD belong to Ichiei Ishibumi**

**WARNING : OC,OOC,Semi Crossover,Gaje,First person PoV,Istilah-istilah aneh,dan warning-warning lainnya**

**Arc I : Iblis baru & Necromancer**

Chapter 1 : Gadis berambut merah

"Terlambat lagi Naruto? Kau benar-benar rajin ya~"

ck! Suara sindiran Anko sensei yang terdengar menyebalkan ditelingaku,yaaah salahkan saja diriku yang sering bangun kesiangan karena bermain game sepanjang malam.

Aku melihat Anko sensei sedang menuliskan namaku untuk yang kesekian kalinya di "Black Book" yah Black Book,buku bersampul hitam seperti buku "DEATH NOTE" di film lama yang pernah aku sih itu tidak membunuhku..tapi tetap saja itu menyebalkan buatku,karena...

"Ok...seperti biasanya sepulang sekolah nanti bersihkan semua toilet di lantai 2 dan juga kandang kelinci halaman dibelakang sekolah"

Tuh kan...! Itulah hal yang paling menyebalkan untukku...haaa aku Uzumaki Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi ini dimulai dengan hal menyebalkan seperti ini

"haaa...baiklah sensei..jadi apa aku boleh masuk kelas sekarang?"

aku mendesah menjawab perintan Anko sensei dan menanyakan apa aku bisa keluar dari ruangannya sekarang

"huh...aku juga tak mengharapkan kau untuk menemaniku disini..tiap pagi memarahi dan memperingatmu itu sudah membosankan bagiku!ah~tapi tidak pada bagian hukumannya~ fufufu"

lihatlah...Anko sensei itu!dia mengeluhkan kelakuanku tapi tertawa karna hukumanku..sebenarnya kau itu hanya suka suka menyiksa orang..ubahlah sikap sadisticmu itu sensei.

Sambil berjalan dikoridor sekolah menuju kelasku "X B" aku memikirkan hal-hal semacam game atau hal-hal yang sedikit Ecchi...hmm yah hal yang biasa untuk laki-laki memikirkan hal seperti itu disaat "tidak berfikir" kau tahu kan maksudku

"Kau terlambal lagi hmm...yah itu memang kebiasaanmu sih"

"Semangat pagimu kurang membara Naruto-san"

Yah..seperti biasanya aku lansung diberi kometar dari Kiba dan Lee...2 orang yang berada di samping kiri dan kanan tempat dudukku

"Hei...setidaknya aku lebih jauh baik dari Kakashi sensei yang datang hanya pada 30 menit akhir jam pelajaran"

Aku menjawab dengan membandingkan kebiasaanku dengan Hatake Kakashi sensei bermasker,orang yang paling telat di sekolah ini dan yang paling punya alasan yang irrasional atas keterlambatannya seperti "Aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama Kehidupan" ah...lupakan saja dia

"Yah kau ada benarnya juga sih...dan sebentar lagi mungkin orang itu akan datang"

Kiba menjawab pernyataanku degan muka tak lama sesudah itu orang yang kami bicarakan masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas

"Yah...berhubung Naruto sudah datang mari kita mulai materi kita pagi ini"

Gezz...hei apa-apaan pernyataanmu itu sensei! Kau bicara seolah-olah aku ini orang penting katakan saja kau juga ingin menyindirku...dasar orang tidak sadar diri

* * *

Ah...akhirnya selesai juga...sekarang hanya tinggal membersihkan kandang kelinci di halaman belakang sekolah,aku ingin cepat pulang~

Selagi memikirkan itu aku terus melangkahkan kakiku ke kandang di halaman belakang sekolah,tapi samar-samar aku mendengar suara ledakan...apa itu tidak mungkin di sekolah ini ada teroris? Ah itu tidak mungkin

Lalu aku berlari menuju asal suara itu nampaknya tidak jaui dari sini

Disana!...aku melihatnya! Seorang wanita berambut merah,dilihat dari pakaiannya dia adalah siswi sekolah ini tapi...aku belum pernah melihatnya,mungkin dia senpai ku...dan yang lebih tidak bisa kupercaya DIA TERBANG! Bagaimana pun aku melihatnya dia terbang dengan sepasang sayap kelelawar dipunggunggnya

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai hal itu dan lagi apa-apaan itu dia mengeluarkan semacam bola besar berwarna hitam kemerah-merahan dan menembakkannya kepada seorang lelaki yang berada tak jauh didepannya

Apa ini? Apa ini sejenis film Action-Supranatural berskala 4D yang ada di bioskop-bioskop

Aku melihat pria yang diserang dengan laser berwarna hitam-kemerahan itu menghindar dengan cara terbang dengan sayap burung berwarna hitamnya...eh? DIA JUGA TERBANG? Apa-apaan ini..apa aku sedang bermimpi? Seseorang tolong bangunkan aku~

"Heh...seperti rumornya...kau sangat kuat tuan putri"

"Dipuji oleh malaikat jatuh rendahan sepertimu bukanlah hal yang harus aku banggakan"

Dua orang berambut merah dan hitam itu terlihat sedang melakukan percakapan di tengah pertarungan mereka...ya sepertinya aku bisa menyebutnya begitu

Dan lagi "tuan putri"? Huh apakah itu panggilan yang merujuk kepada status atau hanya sekedar basa-basi...sepertinya mereka terlihat bermusuhan satu sama lain

"Ahh...kuanggap itu sebagai pujian...lalu apa yang membuat tuan putri dari bangsawan iblis ini berada disini?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa malaikat jatuh penghianat sepertimu berada disini? Apa yang kau cari di wilayahku"

"Hmm...apa yang aku cari disini adalah hal yang bukan urusanmu..ah tapi bagaimana kalau ku katakan saja aku sedang mencari pewaris tandingan kekuatan ayahmu.."

Huh...? Bangsawan iblis? Malaikat jatuh? Apa yang mereka katakan...hal-hal seperti iblis dan malaikat itu hanya hal mistis yang sudah ditinggalkan bukan...oh ayolah ini 2025 tapi...

'DOOOOOOON'

Hal itu terjadi lagi...selagi aku berfikir tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan gadis berambut merah itu kembali mengeluarkan laser hitam kemerahan dari telapak tangannya

Pria berambut hitam itu menghindar dengan tergesa..tampaknya dia terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba gadis itu tapi...sepertinya tangannya terkena laser itu

Lalu pria itu membalas degan melemparkan tombak cahaya yang tercipta di tangannya...tapi gadis itu secepatnya mengeluarkan semacam dinding pelindung untuk menangkis tombak itu lalu dia melancarkan serangannya kembali

Apa yang aku lihat didepan adalah 2 orang yang masih bertempur hebat dengan menembakkan laser dari masing-masing tangan mereka dang merusak area disekitar mereka

Dan aku masi terpana dengan apa yang masih aku lihat dengan mataku sendiri,ini nyata kan?atau aku sedang bermimpi?

Momen ketika aku berfikir apakah hal didepanku itu nyata atau tidak tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya kuning tepat memuju ke tempatku berada...GAWAT

"UWAAAA!"

Aku berteriak sambil melompat menghindari cahaya itu...dan lihatlah..! Tanah tempatku berdiri tadi sudah menjadi lubang yang besar! Mengerikan!

"Hmm...nampaknya ada penonton disini..bagaimana kalau kuhabisi saja..kau juga tidak mau ada saksi kan putri?"

Penonton? Apakah maksudnya itu aku? Aku merasakan firasat buruk mengenai ini

"Bodoh..! Pergi dari sana!"

Gadisi berambut merah itu berteriak kepadaku..dan pada detik itu

'WUSSSSTTT'

Cahaya itu mengarah lagi kepadaku dengan cepat..aku tidak bisa menghindar

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian aku tiba-tiba terdorong kebelakang oleh sebuah ledakan...dan ketika aku melihat kedepan gadis itu..gadis berambut merah itu melindungiku dengan dinding pelindungnya

"Hei manusia! Cepat pergi dari sini aku sudah tak kuat lagi"

Gadis itu menyuruhku pergi dari sini..dia terlihat kelelahan menangkis serangan pria itu

Sebaiknya aku mendengarkan perkataannya untuk lari dari sini

"Kyaaaahhh"

Ketika beberapa langkah aku mulai berlari aku mendengar teriakan dibelakangku

Aku melihat gadis dibelakangku itu terlempar kebelakang setelah dinding pelindungnya hancur

"Hehehe...sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku..selamat tinggal putri"

Sambil menyeringai Pria bersayap hitam itu menciptakan tombak cahaya ditangannya dan melemparkanya ke arah gadis itu

Aku harus menolongnya..ya kami sama kuharap kau memberikan keajaiban padaku

Setelah itu aku berlari ke depan gadis itu untuk melindunginnya dari tombak itu..terlihat bodoh memang..mungkin aku akan mati..aku menutup mataku

'Kami sama apa keajaibanmu ada'

Sekali lagi aku berharap keajaiban..ironis sekali untuk orang yang tidak percaya hal mistis

[DIVIDE DIVIDE]

Aku mendengar sebuah suara robotik ditelingaku dan juga rasa sakit di perutku

"Ukhh..."

sakit...aku lihat tombak cahaya itu menusuk perutku tapi ukuran tombak itu terlihat mengecil

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Gadis dibelakangku berteriak..kau telah selamat nona..ukkhh

'Brukk'

Aku terjatuh setelah tombak itu menghilang dari perutku..aku merasakan sesuatu yang asin dimulutku..mungkin itu darahku

Aku memegang perutku..ada cairan pekat terasa ditanganku..

'apakah aku akan mati?'

"Hei...bertahanlah!"

Samar-samar aku mendengar gadis berambut merah itu memanggilku...ukhh kesadaranku semakin menipis..

'Inikah rasanya diambang kematian itu?'

'Yah...keajaiban kami sama itu mungkin tidak ada'

Detik berikutnya aku merasakan kegelapan memenuhi mataku

* * *

**A/N**  
**Hai...salam kenal saya Author baru di FFn...saya buat cerita ini terinspirasi dari Highschool DxD..yah mungkin bisa dibilang ini semi Crossover kali ya...tapi untuk cerita saya usahakan akan berbeda dari Highschool DxD...semoga yang membaca berkenan me-Review Fic abal pertama saya ini (/\)**

-GazzelE VR Out-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Update**

****setelah kenekatan saya ternyata ada juga yang mau membaca dan mereview fic abal saya ini gak nyangka juga...lalu terima kasih buat kk **Pixie-Alleth **yang udah ngasi masukan buat fic ini kemaren :D

ok tampa banyak cincong...silahkan dinikmati ceritanya

**Genre : Supranatural**

**Rate : T - T+**

**Pair : ?**

**"blablabla" = Percakapan  
[blablabla] = skill/jurus,komunikasi jarak jauh,percakapan monster**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD belong to Ichiei Ishibumi**

**WARNING : OC,OOC,Semi Crossover,Gaje,Typo,First person PoV,Istilah-istilah aneh,dan warning-warning lainnya**

**Arc I : Iblis baru & Necromancer**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Aku Menjadi Iblis?**

Uhhh...dingin...aku merasakan pagi ini lebih dingin dari biasanya...dan aku terbangun karenanya..tapi aku terlalu malas untuk duduk.

"Nghh~"

Suara itu terdengar ketika aku memeluk bantal peluk didepanku lebih erat,tapi...sensasi lembut ini...

"nghhh~"

Suaranya terdengar kembali...itu terdengar seperti suara seorang gadis..tu..tunggu...gadis? Jangan bilang kalau yang aku peluk sekarang ini adalah...

"Uwaaaa! Itte!"

Aku terjatuh selagi berteriak seperti itu,tapi yang membuatku membeku adalah apa yang ada di depan mataku...itu..itu adalah seorang gadis ...dengan rambut merah panjang,bermata Coklat yang menawan dengan pandangan sayu khas orang yang dari bangun tidurnya,bentuk tubuh yang mempesona,dan Oppai indah yang tidak tertutupi selimut...

eh?! OO-OPPAI?! Ga...gadis didepanku itu tidak memakai bajunya sama sekali!

"Ahh...Ohayou~"

Gadis itu mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku...apa dia tidak sadar dengan keadaannya itu

"SI-SIAPA KAMU?! KE...KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMAKAI BAJU?! DAN LAGI KE...KENAPA KAU BERADA DIKAMARKU?!"

Aku bertannya kepada gadis itu dengan berteriak..cara yang tidak sopan memang..tapi dalam hal ini siapa yang lebih tidak sopan.

"fufufufu"

Gadis didepanku hanya menjawab dengan tawa kecil lalu menunjuk kearahku..apa maksudnya itu? Dan lagi kenapa lantai ini menjadi begitu dingin? Jangan bilang kalau aku juga...

"Waaaa!"

Sial...aku juga tidak memakai baju...dimana bajuku?

Mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan ini aku baru sadar kalau ini bukan kamarku..ruangan ini begitu luas dibandingkan dengan kamarku..itu dia bajuku..sial ini memalukan...mukaku pasti sudah memerah saat ini.

Sambil menutupi tubuh bagian bawahku aku berjalan menuju meja didekat ku lalu memasang seragam sekolahku dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Hoss...hoss...sial dimana pintu keluarnya? Rumah ini begitu besar!"

Aku bergumam sambil berlari...ya aku juga tersadar kalau tempat ini bukan apartemenku

Sudah 5 menit aku berlari dan belum menemukan pintu keluar.

"Kyaa!"

"Itte.."

Tiba-tiba aku terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang yang baru keluar dari sebuah kamar.

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan? maafkan saya!"

Ternyata aku menabrak seorang gadis..dia berwajah bulat bermata keunguan dengan rambut pirang pucat,gadis itu berpakaian Maid...mungkinkah dia pelayan disini?

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! lagipula aku yang salah,aku sedang mencari pintu keluar."

"Pintu keluar ada di lantai bawah tuan..didepan sana anda tinggal belok ke kiri,anda bisa menjumpai tangga menuju ke lantai bawah,dari sana anda tinggal lurus saja menuju pintu keluar"

Maid berambut pirang pucat itu tersenyum setelah menjelaskan petunjuknya.

"Ba..baiklah..saya pergi dulu,Terima kasih!"

Aku berlari menuju arah yang ditunjukkan maid tersebut...tapi yang kemudian terfikir olehku apakah maid itu tidak curiga kepadaku yang berada disini...terlebih bahkan dia tidak menanyakan "anda siapa?" ah sudahlah...yang terpenting aku harus segera pulang untuk mengganti bajuku lalu ke sekolah.

"Wahh! Mengejutkan sekali kau tidak terlambat pagi ini Naruto?"

"Itu baru namanya semangat pagi Naruto-san!"

Orang berambut coklat jabrik dan orang berambut mangkok berwarna hitam menyapaku yang tengah terduduk di bangkuku dengan pipi kananku menempel pada sisi meja menatap kearah luar jendela.

"Hei...Kiba..apakah masalah kalau aku datang cepat pagi ini? Suaramu terlalu keras untuk pagi yang tenang ini"

Aku menjawab sapaan mereka berdua tampa mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat mereka..aku terlalu malas untuk meladeni mereka pagi ini.

"Kau kasar sekali Naruto~ hanya saja terlihat sedikit aneh melihatmu tidak terlambat hahaha."

"Diam kau! dan pergilah ke tempatmu! aku sedang malas untuk bercanda sekarang."

"Kau aneh Naruto-san...sudahlah Kiba lebih baik kita duduk saja sebentar lagi Kakashi-sensei akan masuk."

Si rambut mangkok Lee mengatakan itu pada Kiba,kerja bagus Lee!

Dan lagi memang benar perkataanmu..aku aneh pagi ini tepatnya pagiku yang aneh kalau di ingat-ingat hal aneh ini dimulai dari kemarin berambut merah bersayap kelelawar,Lelaki aneh bersayap malaikat hitam,pertempuran sengit...dan...dan Aku terkena serangan tombak lelaki aneh itu...aku terkena serangan diperutku seharusnya sekarang aku sudah mati bukan? Tapi kenyataannya sampai sekarang aku masih hidup...apa kejadian sore kemarin hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa tadi pagi aku terbangun di kamar Gadis berambut merah itu? terlebih gadis itu juga orang yang sama dengan gadis bersayap itu.

"Ukhh...ini terlalu memusingkan untukku."

Aku bergumam pelan selagi memikirkan hal itu dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu bergeser dan seluruh murid di kelas ini menjadi diam dan kembali ketempatnya masing-masing.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi anak-anak! pagi yang cerah hari ini!"

"Pagi, Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Tumben kau tidak terlambat Sensei?"

Terdengar olehku sapaan dari Kakashi Sensei yang dijawab oleh beberapa murid..huh tumben sekali Sensei masker aneh itu tidak terlambat pagi ini.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita kedatangan dua murid baru hari ini,Gremory-san Shion-san silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan diri anda,hei Naruto angkat kepalamu dan menghadap kedepan!"

Oh...nampaknya ada murid baru...dan dua orang jarang sekali ada dua murid baru masuk secara bersamaan.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan seketika waktu itu

"O...OO...OMAE...!"

Aku terkejut melihat orang yang baru masuk tersebut dan aku berdiri dan berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah orang itu lebih tepatnya seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Hei Naruto bersikaplah sopan, jangan tiba-tiba berdiri lalu berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk orang begitu! atau kau mau berdiri diluar selama jam pelajaranku?!"

"Go..gomenasai Sensei!"

Aku kembali duduk setelah diperingati oleh Kakashi Sensei,semua orang dikelasku melihat kearah ku sambil memasang muka curiga dan gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan itu hanya memasang senyum kecilnya

oh sial tadi itu sangat memalukan

"Hei Naruto! apa kau mengenal gadis berambut merah itu?"

"Ah..ti...tidak aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau berteriak begitu? dasar aneh."

Kiba yang duduk di sebelahku mengatakan hal itu kepadaku..yang mungkin dia memang benar aku hanya mengenal wajahnya.

Dan yang berdiri disamping gadis itu adalah Maid yang kulihat di rumah besar tadi...apakah rumah itu milik gadis berambut merah itu dan gadis yang disampinya itu adalah pelayannya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Aria Gremory."

"Nama saya Shion salam kenal"

Kedua gadis didepam memperkenalkan diri mereka dengan caranya masing masing,gadis berambut merah yang bernama Sara itu memperkenalkan dirinnya dengan gaya yang anggun khas seorang bangsawan lalu gadis disampingnya Shion sedikit membungkukkan badannya setelah perkenalannya itu gaya yang sopan sekali menurutku.

"Wahh! anggun sekali!"

"Gremory-san anda sungguh cantik!"

"Shion-san berapa nomor ponselmu?"

Lansung saja setelah perkemalan mereka kelas ini menjadi ramai dengan komentar dan pertanyaan untuk kedua gadis itu.

"Baiklah tenang semuanya!perkenalannya lebih baik dilanjutkan setelah jam istirahat,dan Gremory-san,Shion-san silahkan duduk di tempat kosong dibelakang Naruto...Naruto angkat tanganmu!"

Kedua gadis itu mulai berjalan ke arah meja dibelakangku

"Hai Manis~tubuhmu lumayan bagus ya~"

Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyam dan berkata pelan kepadaku selagi dia melewatiku,Manis? Apa maksudnya itu? Dan lagi dia berbicara tentang tubuhku? Oh...jangan bilang dia membahas kejadian memalukan tadi pagi...sial wajahku mulai memerah memikirkan tentang kejadian pagi tadi,Kiba yang berada disampingku lalu berbisik kepadaku

"Hei...Naruto...kenapa wajahmu menjadi memerah? Apa kau sakit?"

"Ti-tidak...aku-aku baik-baik saja,terima kasih su..sudah menghawatirkanku Kiba."

"Hmm...apa kau suka ya pada Gremory-san?"

"A-apa kau bilang? Kau jangan bercanda...Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah setelah melihatnya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Hahhh"~

Ini entah sudah ke berapa kali aku menghela nafasku..dari sepanjang pelajaran Kakashi sensei sampai jam istirahat sekarang,itu semua disebabkan oleh gadis dibelakang ku..sepanjang Kakashi sensei menjelaskan materi sepanjang itu pula aku berfikir tentang hubungan gadis itu dengan kejadian kemarin sore...apakah itu mimpi atau nyata hal itu terlalu memusingkan otakku

Aku kembali meletakkan pipi kananku ke meja didepanku dan menghadap ke jendela,hanya aku sendirh di kelas ini lalu tak lama kemudian...

"Naruto-san...benar?"

Seseorang memanggil dari sisi sebelah kananku,aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut

"Ah! A..ada apa Gremory-san?"

Di hadapanku sekarang adalah Aria Gremory...gadis yang dari tadi pagi aku pikirkan,aku menjawab panggilannya dengan sedikit gugup karna walau bagaimanapun aku masih malu karna kejadian tadi pagi.

"Jangan terlalu gugup denganku...dan tentang kejadian tadi pagi aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya,itu adalah kejadian yang lucu..ufufufu"

Gadis itu tertawa setelah mengatakan hal itu,hal yang lucu huh? Apakah kejadian memalukan itu hanya dianggap sebagai lelucon olehnya? Aku tidak mengerti selera humor orang didepanku ini.

"La..lalu bisa kamu jelaskan kenapa tadi pagi aku berada di kamarmu?"

"Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu kalau aku mengatakan kalau kau kemarin terbunuh apa kau akan percaya?"

"Ja..jadi kejadian kemarin sore itu nyata? Dan aku...aku terbunuh? Aku mati?! Apa kau sedang membuat lelucon?"

"Itu semua benar...kau kemarin terbunuh oleh pria yang menyerangku."

"Huh...leluconmu tidak lucu! Lalu kenapa sekarang aku masih hidup?"

"Akan sulit dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama kalau aku menjelaskannya disini,datanglah kerumahku sepulang sekolah nanti,aku akan menjelaskan semaunya..itupun kalau kau mau datang."

Dia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya tanpa menunggu hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutku memikirkan perkataannya Ukhh...kenapa dia semakin membuatku pusing dengan jawabannya.

Disinilah aku berada,didepan sebuah rumah dimana tadi pagi aku melakukan hal konyol aku berfikir pantas saja aku sulit menemukan pintu keluar kalau dilihat dari luar saja rumah ini sangat besar.

"Silahkan masuk tuan,Hime-sama sudah menunggu anda,silahkan ikuti saya!"

Seorang maid keluar dari pintu didepanku dan mempersilahkan ku untuk masuk kedalam.

"Permisi~"

Aku lalu berjalan kedalam mengukti maid tersebut,aku berfikir maid depanku ini memanggil Gremory-san dengan panggilan "Hime-sama" yah kalau untuk ukuran pemilik rumah ini dia memang cocok dipanggil begitu.

Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan luas yang ditengahnya terdapat beberapa sofa yang berukiran elegan pada bagian sandaran tangan dan punggungnya didepannya juga terdapat sebuah meja kayu yang sisi dan kakinya diulir dengan sangat cantik kursi dan meja tersebut menghadap ke sebuah lemari dengan TV besar ditengah-tengahnya,dikedua sisi lemari itu terdapat sebuah Guci antik yang mungkin berharga ratusan juta yen dan juga beberapa perabotan mahal dan antik berada diruangan ini.

"Ah~ kamu sudah datang Naruto-san! Silahkan duduk~"

Di atas kursi tesebut sudah duduk Gremory-san bersama 2 orang di juga duduk di dekatnya,mereka semua memakai seragam Konoha Academy yang sama denganku dan Shion san dengan pakaian maidnya berdiri disamping Gremory-san.

"Baiklah Naruto,boleh kupanggil begitu kan? Sebelumnya mari ku perkenalkan semua orang yang berada disini, Mungkin kamu sudah mengenal mereka...yang duduk di sebelah kirimu adalah Sabaku Gaara."

"Salam kenal."

Gremory san mulai memperkenalkan semua orang yang berada disini,yang duduk disebelah kiriku adalah Sabaku Gaara cowok berambut merah dengan tampang datar,bermata hijau dengan lingkar di sekitar matanya sepertinya itu dikarenakan efek kurang tidur aku kenal orang ini..salah satu cowok kelas X yang terkenal di Konoha Academy.

"Lalu yang disebelahnya adalah Tenten"

"Salam kenal Naruto-kun~"

Yang duduk disamping gaara adalah yang terlihat enerjik ini kalau tidak salah adalah siswa kelas mempunyai warna mata coklat dengan wajah oriental khas orang China dan rambut berwarna coklat yang dicepol dua,dia mempunyai tubuh langsing dan proposional...ngomong-ngomong kalau mereka duduk berdampingan seperti itu mereka terlihat seperti duo panda.

"Salam kenal juga."

Aku mengangguk dan membalas sapaan mereka bertiga. tapi...kenapa mereka juga berada disini? Apakah mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku?

"Jadi...Gremory-san."

"Kamu bisa memanggilku Aria!, Naruto!"

"Ba-baiklah Aria-san."

"Terima kasih kamu mau memenuhi undanganku, baiklah aku akan menjelaskan tentang pertanyaanmu sewaktu jam istirahat tadi."

"Jadi...Apakah kamu serius dengan perkataanmu tadi?"

Aku kembali bertanya kepada Aria-san untuk memastikan kalau perkataannya tadi pagi adalah lelucon saja.

Dia sedikit tersenyum melihatku ketika aku bertanya seperti itu.

"Perkataanku tadi pagi itu serius Naruto!, Kemarin kau terbunuh oleh tombak cahaya malaikat jatuh yang bertarung melawanku."

Apa? Ma-malaikat jatuh? Maksudnya lelaki bersayap burung berwarna hitam kemarin? Kemarin aku juga mendengar sebutan itu.

"Malaikat jatuh? A-apa maksud perkataanmu? Lalu kalau aku memang terbunuh kenapa aku masih hidup sampai sekarang?"

"Alasan kenapa kamu masih hidup adalah karena aku yang mereinkarnasikan-mu menjadi budak iblisku."

Hah? Budak iblis? lelucon apalagi ini?

"Bu-budak iblis?! Ja-jadi maksudmu aku sekarang adalah iblis? Jangan mengatakan lelucon lagi Aria-san!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan lelucon Naruto!, sekarang kau adalah iblis! Dan juga kami semua disini sama sepertimu!"

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau pasti bercanda kan? Zaman sekarang hal seperti itu hanya mitos!"

Ya!, Aku tidak percaya dengan perkataan gadis didepanku ini..aku menjadi iblis? Iblis itu hanya mitos dan hanya ada di Alkitab...dia pasti bercanda!

Maaf Hime-sama,aku terlambat datang!"

Suara baru terdengar diruangan ini,aku mengenal pemilik suara ini dia adalah...

"Sa-Sakura-chan?! Ke-kenapa kau kesini? Jangan bilang kau juga..."

"Itu benar Naruto, Sakura juga iblis sepertimu!"

Aria-san memotong pertanyaanku dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura-chan juga seorang -chan, temanku sejak kecil yang mempunyai mata hijau bening dengan rambut unik berwarna pink ini adalah seorang iblis?

"A-apa itu benar Sakura-chan?"

"Itu benar Baka!"

"Dan sekarang kamu juga bagian dari kami,Keluarga Gremory!"

Aria-san menimpali jawaban Sakura-chan lalu dari belakang punggungnya keluar sepasang sayap kelelawar,tidak hanya Aria san semua orang diruangan ini juga mengeluarkan sayap yang sama dibalik punggungnya termasuk Sakura-chan dan...dan aku pun juga mengeluarkan sayap dari punggungku

Ini terlalu aneh...selama ini aku hanya menganggap Iblis itu hanya mitos tapi melihat kenyataan sekarang bahkan aku sendiri yang menjadi iblis..ini sangat memusingkan kepalaku.

Setelah mendapatkan kenyataan yang mengejutkan itu mendadak kepalaku terasa pusing dan pandanganku mengabur, dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya tubuhku terjatuh dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

"Silahkan diminum tehnya Naruto-san"

"arigato."

Shion-san memberiku secangkir teh setelah aku tersadar dari aku sadar pun aku masih berada di rumah Aria-san jadi...jadi ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Hei Baka! Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu! kau jadi terlihat makin bodoh dengan memasang tampang seperti itu."

Sakura-chan mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku tapi aku telah terbiasa dengan ejekannya karena itu adalah hal yang hampir setiap hari ku dengar.

"Sakura-chan~ apakah kau tidak memahami perasaanku sekarang ini? kenyataan yang baru aku terima ini terlalu mengejutkanku!"

"Naruto, Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan tentang keadaanmu sekarang,anggap saja itu adalah balasanku karna kau telah menyelamatkanku kemarin"

Benar juga aku hampir melupakan kalau kemarin aku menyelamatkan Aria-san dari serangan Pria aneh itu.

"Tapi terlebih dari itu ada alasan lain kenapa aku mereinkarnasikan-mu sebagai budak iblisku."

"A-alasan lain?"

"Benar! Itu karena sesuatu yang berada ditubuhmu! Kau memiliki sebuah Sacred Gear ditubuhm.u"

"Sacred Gear? Benda apa itu?"

"Itu adalah senjata yang ditinggalkan tuhan dalam injil yang bahkan beberapa diantaranya memiliki kekuatan yang dapat membunuh tuhan."

"Haa? Senjata? Didalam tubuhku ada senjata? Seperti yang dimiliki oleh robot di film action? Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhku.?"

Aku mengatakan itu sambil memiringkan kepalaku kekanan karena tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Aria-san.

"Baka~ Hime-sama si baka ini tak akan mengerti dengan dengan penjelasanmu, lebih baik beri dia contoh langsung"

Sambil menyentuh dahinya Sakura-chan mengatakan hal itu kepada Aria-san. yaaa...yang dikatakan Sakura-chan memang benar! aku lebih memahami contoh lansung ketimbang penjelasan rumit.

"Aku mengerti! Tenten...tolong ya~"

"Baiklah Hime sama!"

Setelah mendengar panggilan Aria-san Tenten-senpai berdiri lalu berjalan ke belakang kursi lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

'Sriinngg'

Sebuah sinar putih panjang muncul didepan kedua tangannya dan dari sinar itu tercipta sebuah Tombak khas prajurit china. lalu Tenten-Senpai memegang tombak itu pada tangan kirinya dan merentangkan tangan kanannya kesamping tubuhnya dengan tangan terkepal seperti menggenggam sesuatu setelah itu sebuah sinar putih keluar dari genggamanya dan memuncukan sebilah Katana, Hebat! Itu terlihat seperti sulap yang pernah ku lihat di televisi.

"Ini adalah bentuk Sacred Gear-ku Naruto kun~, tapi Sacred Gear yang dimiliki tiap-tiap pengguna Sacred Gear memiliki bentuk yang berbeda."

Setelah menjelaskan tentang sacred gearnya Tenten-Senpai menghilangkan kembali dua senjata ditangannya.

"Jadi...aku juga mempunyai kekuatan,Sacred Gear seperti Tenten-senpai?"

"Itu benar!"

"Lalu...bagaimana caranya untuk mengeluarkan Sacred Gear-ku itu?"

"Hmm...coba kau pejamkan matamu dan pusatkan konsentrasi pada tubuhmu."

"Pusatkan konsentrasi ke seluruh tubuh? Apakah it seperti cara pengisan tenaga sewaktu akan mengeluarkan final attack pada karater game RPG?"

"Yah kau coba saja seperti itu naruto-kun."

Setelah itu aku mulai memasang kuda dan mengkonsentrasikan pikiranku,beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan adanya sesuatu mengalir ditubuhku setelah itu.

"Heyaaaa!"

Aku menegangkan tubuhku mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan tadi,dan dari pergelangan tangan kananku muncul cahaya putih keperakan dan membentuk wujud sebuah gelang dengan berlian berwarna hijau ditengahnya.

"Jadi seperti ini wujud Sacred Gear-ku?"

Aku terkagum dengan gelang yang melekat di tangan kananku,gelang itu sungguh elegan

"Ini aneh..seharusnya Sacred Gear [DIVINE DIVIDER] tidak berwujud seperti ini!"

Aria-san mengatakan keraguannya setelah melihat bentuk Sacred Gear-ku.

"Apa maksudmu Aria-san?"

"Sacred Gear-mu bernama [DIVINE DIVIDING] salah satu dari 13 Sacred Gear terkuat berjenis Longnius,dan menurut Otou-sama wujud dari [DIVINE DIVIDING] adalah sepasang sayap berwarna biru."

"Jadi apakah Sacred Gear-ku bermasalah?"

"Bukan bermasalah, mungkin saja Sacred Gear-mu belum sepenuhnya bangkit...aku tidak tahu banyak hal mengenai Sacred Gear tapi Otou-sama mengatakan kalau kekuatan asli Sacred Gear akan bangkit dan meningkat sesuai dengan kekuatan hati pemiliknya"

Jadi begitu...mungkin besok aku harus belajar menggunakan dan meningkatkan kekuatan Sacred Gear-ku agar bisa mewujudkan bentuk aslinya.

"Nee~ Sakura-chan...apa kau menyesal menjadi iblis?"

Aku menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada Sakura-chan sewaktu kami berdua di perjalanan pulang dari rumah Aria-san.

"Menyesal? Mungkin aku harus bersyukur dibangkitkan kembali oleh Hime-Sama,biarpun sekarang aku menjadi ibli.s"

"Lalu...sejak kapan Sakura-chan menjadi iblis dan kenapa?"

"Maaf Naruto...aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu sekarang..."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sakura-chan terlihat murung,ukh..aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti ini.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan! Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen? Anggap saja ini kencan!"

"Kencan? Aku tidak mau Kencan dengan orang Baka sepertimu~!"

"Oh...seperti biasanya jawabanmu kasar sekali Sakura-chan~, kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang gadis jika terus berbicara seperti itu!"

"Apa kau bilang Baka?!"

'Buagh'

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sakura-chan lansung memukul kepalaku hingga aku terjatuh dengan muka mencium tanah

"Itte...Sakura-chan~ Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau mengataiku tidak seperti seorang gadis!"

"Tapi kan aku hanya bercanda~"

"Bercandamu itu tidak lucu, Idiot!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau kukatai bukan seorang gadis ubahlah cara bicara dan sikapmu itu!, Lagian dengan dada ratamu itu kau lebih terlihat seperti seorang lelaki yang me..."

Ucapanku tiba-tiba terhenti ketika aku merasakan hawa membunuh yang besar didepanku. Itu Sakura chan...tubuhnya memancarkan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat dan ditujukan kepadaku.

"Naruto-kun~, bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu tadi?"

Sakura-chan bertanya sambil memasang senyum anehnya dan dia mulai mendekatiku,aku merasakan firasat yang buruk mengenai ini.

"Engg...a-ano...itu...itu...yang tadi itu ha-hanya bercanda Sakura-chan"

"Hmm? Bercanda ya~? Lalu kenapa tadi aku mendengarmu menyebut dadaku rata?"

"Ka-kau pasti salah dengar Sakura-chan."

"PENDENGARANKU MASIH BAGUS IDIOT!"

Lalu beberapa saat berlalu dengan wajahku yang bengkak karena dipukuli oleh kedepannya aku mungkin harus lebih memperhatikan perkataanku.

"Ayame-nee-san~ Ramennya 2 mangko.k"

"Wah-wah, kalian berdua terlihat seperti baru pulang kencan ya hahahaha."

"Nee-san ini sangat suka sekali bercanda,kami berdua hanya bertemu di suatu tempat."

"Aku tidak bercanda! Lagian kalian berdua terlihat coco.k"

"Uhh~ Jangan menggodaku nee-san!"

Setelah puas memukulku akhirnya kami makan malam di kedai ramen Teuchi-jiisan dengan dalih permintaan maafku kepada Sakura-chan,seharusnya disini aku sebagai korban kan?!

Sambil menunggu pesanan kami Sakura-chan sedang asik berbicara dengan Ayame-neesan,anak pemilik kedai ramen ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto-kun, ada apa degan wajahmu itu?"

"Tadi aku habis dipuk..."

Sakura-chan menarik kepalaku dan menutup mulutku dengan tangannya untuk mencegahku menyelesaikan omonganku.

"Dia tadi habis berkelahi karena menolongku dari penguntit nee-san! Jadi begitu lah hehehe"

"Wah! Heroiknya~! kau hebat Naruto-kun~! Nah ramen kalian sudah datang. Aku tinggal dulu ya~"

Berkelahi dengan penguntit huh? Alasan bagus saja kau tidak mau orang tau bahwa kau lah yang sebenarnya memukulku.

Setelah makan kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju rumah dan Sakura-chan berpisah di persimpangan karena arah rumahku berbeda dengan Sakura-chan.

Diperjalanan aku kembali berfikir tentang hidupku yang telah berubah dalam sehari ini, dan juga tentang Sakura-chan yang lebih dulu menjadi iblis dari diriku.

"Mungkin keanehan hari ini adalah kenyataan...dan lebih baik aku mencoba menerima kenyataan itu toh tidak buruk juga menjadi iblis!"

* * *

**A/N**

untuk Chara "gadis berambut merah" di chapter 2 ini saya sempat ragu untuk make OC apa chara Ratu Sara dari Movie Naruto "The Lost Tower" tapi setelah dipikir-pikir dan suatu hal untuk kedepannya maka saya putuskan untuk memakai OC.

Terima kasih buat J-san,Blue-senpai,uchiha hani namikaze,Namikaze Sholkhan dan Agung Moelyana yang udah mereview...dan juga buat para Silent Reader :D

terakhir mohon Reviewnya ^^

**GazzelE VR OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Chapter 3!  
**yaah...setelah saya cek lagi ternyata masi ada beberapa kesalahan di Chapter 2 itu ya -"  
ok saatnya balas review...dan saya akhirnya mengatakan MENULIS itu ternyata SULIT o" *abaikan*

Ok saatnya balas Review

**Pixie-Alleth :** siip kk...sarannya udah aku lakuin...moga-moga di chap ini gak ada salah lagi, apalagi Elipsinya..ahhh menulis itu sulit ya *curhat* ." ahh kalo buat tampang OCnya..bayangin aja kayak Rias Gremory :D review lagi ya sama kritik n sarannya :3

**Guest** : makasi kk...jangan panggil saya senpai kk,,,saya masi newbie

**koga-san **: makasih...ni udah lanjut :D

**Agung Moelyana :**enggak..bayangin aja kayak gelang para warior ((deskripsinya beranyakan *plak*,tapi itu uma sementara kok :)

**El bany blueblack** : kenapa harus ada Sakura? hemmm soalnnya cuma dia yang cocok sama karakter Evil piece keleompok Naruto..untuk jelasnnya baca aja disini :D kalo buat pair..hehehe saya masi mikir-mikir

**2nd princhass :** ia..Gremory...dia itu..hehehehe

**uchiha hani namikaze :** maaf kalo buat Update kilat saya gak bisa...soalnnya saya ngetiknya di hp..tapi akan saya usahaain update 1 kali seminggu :D

**Namikaze Sholkhan** : yaps ini udah update :D

**dikdik717** : makasih...review lagi ya :D

**Blue-senpai** : seep..**.**saya usahaiin beda...Hinatannya ada di Chap ini :D

dan terakhir..terima kasih buat yang bilang kalo cerita saya ini Gak asik & basi dan sudah banyak Author yang membuat cerita Naru-super strong di fandom Crosssover. ini Flame pertama saya lho...:D ah iya untuk jawabannya perlu saya ingatkan kepada anda 2 hal :

**1. Di Summary dan Warning saya tidak pernah menulis kata "Strong Naru" . **apakah anda tidak membacannya ?

**2. Fic ini bukan Crossover. **bukankah di summary hanya saya tulis** "Semi Crossover", **alasannya adalah karena saya hanya mengambil beberapa Elemen dari HDxD bukan keseluruhan isirita/Chara-nya. jadi Flame anda buat saya sangat tidak Masuk akal. tapi terima kasih atas Reviewnya, saya harap itu bisa jadi masukan buat saya

yap...tampa basa-basi dan curhatan yang lebih panjang lagi...silahkan dinikmati :D

* * *

** Genre : Supranatural**

**Rate : T - T+**

**Pair : ?**

**"blablabla" = Percakapan  
[blablabla] = skill/jurus,komunikasi jarak jauh,percakapan monster**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD belong to Ichiei Ishibumi**

**WARNING : OC,OOC,Semi Crossover,Gaje,Typo9s0,First person PoV,Istilah-istilah aneh,dan warning-warning lainnya**

**Arc I : Iblis baru & Necromancer**

**Don't Like'Don't Read**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Necromancer di pemakaman  
**

"Hah...hah..."

"Kurasa hari ini sudah cukup, Naruto-kun."

"Terima kasih...hah...latihannya...Tenten-senpai!"

Sudah seminggu aku menjadi Budak iblis Aria-hime. Ah kemarin aku diminta untuk tidak memanggilnya secara formal dan cukup memanggilnya dengan "Aria" saja, tapi...aku rasa itu sedikit tidak sopan maka aku memanggilnya "Aria-Hime" seperti yang lain. Itu karena biar bagaimanapun aku ini adalah budaknya walaupun dia menganggap para budak iblisnya adalah teman dan keluarganya tetap saja dia adalah majikan kami.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku pada lantai ruangan latihan di rumah Aria-Hime. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku berada di sini adalah karena latihan untuk membangkitkan kekuatan Sacred Gear-ku. Sewaktu latihan tadi Tenten-senpai menyerangku habis-habisan dengan berbagai macam senjatanya! dia mengatakan kalau itu diperlukan untuk Reflek,Gerakan dan Kekuatanku.

Aku tidak tahu kalau menjadi iblis aku akan terlibat dalam keadaan siap bertarung setiap saat. Tiga hari yang lalu aku pergi dengan Aria-hime dan yang lainnya untuk membasmi Iblis liar, dan disana dia memberitahuku tentang cara bertarung iblis dengan menggunakan kemampuan Evil Piece

Aria-hime mengatakan kalau dia menggunakan media bidak catur untuk mereinkarnasikan budak iblisnya. Sakura-chan dan Gaara merupakan bidak [Rook] yang unggul dalam Pertahanan dan Kekuatan, Shion san merupakan [Bishop] yang unggul dalam serangan sihir lalu, Tenten-senpai adalah [Knight] yang unggul dalam serangan. lalu...aku...aku berada di posisi terbawah yaitu [Pion]! Itu menyedihkan sekali.

"Sacred Gear-mu sedikit merepotkanku, Naruto-kun. Semua senjata yang kuciptakan tidak mencapai bentuk dan kekuatan yang sempurna karena kekuatan pembagimu itu."

"Tapi biarpun dibagi dua kekuatannya tidak mengalir ketubuhku! Jadi aku harus menghindar hanya dengan usaha dan kekuatanku yang sedikit lebih baik dari manusia, senpai~"

Aria-hime mengatakan kalau kekuatan Sacred Gear-ku [DIVINE DIVIDING] adalah kekuatan yang membagi serangan lawan menjadi dua dan menjadikan itu kekuatanku. Tapi karena kekuatannya belum sepenuhnya bangkit jadi [DIVINE DIVIDING] hanya mengeluarkan efek mengurangi menjadi setengah tampa menjadikan setengahnya lagi menjadi kekuatanku. Aku tidak tau kenapa Sacred Gear-ku seperti ini

"Jadi, setelah ini kau ada acara Naruto-kun?"

"Ah...aku harus kerja Part-time, senpai!"

"Hooo...jadi kau bekerja Part-time Naruto-kun? Aku kagum padamu~"

"Itu adalah hal yang biasa senpai, Soalnya aku hanya tinggal sendirian."

"Ahh...! jadi Naruto-kun adalah seorang laki-laki yang mandiri!, aku jadi makin kagum padamu!"

"Jangan terlalu memujiku berlebihan senpai, aku hanya lelaki biasa kok"

"Kau terlalu merendah Naruto-kun~ ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya, aku juga ada sedikit urusan, jaa nee!"

Tenten-senpai meninggalkan aku di ruang latihan ini. Aku masih berbaring dan memejamkan mataku untuk mengurangi rasa lelahku sedikit lagi. Pada saat itu aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Bagaimana latihanmu Naruto?"

"Ah...latihanku baik-baik saja Aria-hime!, Tenten-senpai membimbingku dengan baik!"

"Maaf aku belum bisa mendampingimu latihan Naruto, karena aku harus memastikan laporan dari Gaara tentang aktifitas Sihir aneh di wilayah ini."

"I-itu tidak masalah Aria-hime, lagipula dengan Tenten senpai juga sudah cukup"

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto-kun... Kau yang berkeringat itu jadi terlihat sangat sexy ya~"

"A-apa ma-maksud anda Aria-hime?!"

A-apa maksudnya dengan kata "Sexy" itu? Jangan katakan kalau dia membicarakan tubuhku lagi! Terlebih dia mengatakan hal itu dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Kalau seperti ini aku jadi teringat bentuk tubuhmu seminggu lalu. Naruto~ bisakah kau memperlihatakanya lagi?"

"A-aah...i-itu...itu aku akan malu bila harus melakukan itu A-Aria-hime"

"Fufufufufu~"

Benar kan! Dia kembali membahas kejadian minggu lalu! Eh? Tapi...kenapa Aria-hime tertawa? Apa ada hal yang lucu denganku?

"Aku hanya bercanda Naruto!, tapi sangat lucu melihat wajah memerahmu itu~, fufufu"

Aria-hime tertawa karena wajah memerahku? Ja-jadi dia hanya menggodaku! Ah! Hime-sama! Tak sadarkah kau bahwa kejadian seminggu yang lalu adalah kejadian memalukan bagiku!

"Uhhh... ja-jangan menggodaku hime~"

"Fufufufu...tapi aku senang kau berusaha dan berlatih dengan giat"

"Itu pasti Aria-hime! Aku adalah orang yang selalu berusaha dengan giat!"

Aku mengatakan itu kepada Aria-hime sambil mengangkat tinjuku di depan -hime tersenyum melihat aku baru seminggu mengenalnya aku sudah lebih akrab dibandingkan seminggu yang lalu, di sekolah pun sewaktu istirahat aku sering berbicara sewaktu menuju ke kantin untuk makan siang bersama Shion-san,Sakura-chan,Gaara,Tenten-senpai, Dia mengatakan kalau dia pindah ke Konoha Academy karena ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan para budak iblisnya yang tinggal dan sekolah di dunia manusia.

"Ahh...sepertinya aku hampir terlambat! Aria-hime, aku harus pergi untuk kerja Part-time ku! Aku permi dulu ya!"

"Aku mengerti...hati-hati di perjalananmu~"

"Akan aku ingat Aria~hime!"

Aku tersenyum kepadanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan latihan di rumah Aria-hime dan pergi menuju cafe dimana biasanya aku bekerja Part-time.

**V.D.N**

"Semoga belum terlambat~"

Aku bergumam selagi berlari menuju Cafe di depan taman kota tempat aku biasa bekerja Part-time akan memasuki pintu Cafe pandanganku sedikit teralihkan pada seorang Gadis berambut Indigo sepunggung yang tengah duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Rasanya...kemarin aku juga melihat gadis itu juga duduk sendirian disana, apakah dia sedang menunggu seseorang?

"Hei! Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Berdiri di depan pintu akan menghalangi pelanggan yang akan masuk! Dan lagi kau sudah hampir terlambat. Lebih baik segera ganti pakaianmu dan layani pelanggan!"

"Ah! Maafkan aku Iruka-oji-san,aku akan segera mengganti pakaianku!"

Aku tersadar oleh teguran dari Iruka-oji-san. Lalu aku lansung masuk ke dalam dan berjalan menuju pintu bertuliskan "STAFF ONLY" di dekat dapur untuk berganti pakaian.

Iruka-Oji-san adalah pemilik cafe tempatku bekerja. Dialah yang memberiku pekerjaan Part-time padaku sewaktu aku tiba dikota ini 6 bulan yang lalu.

*skip time*

Ah...letihnya setelah bekerja 5 jam tampa istirahat, apalagi tadi setelah latihan bersama Tenten-senpai aku tidak beristirahat terlalu lama. Tapi pelanggan hari ini lumayan banyak sih.

"Naruto! Apa semua meja sudah di bersihkan?"

"Sudah, Ji-san!"

"Baiklah, kau boleh pulang Naruto! Dan istirahatlah langsung ketika sampai dirumahmu! besok pagi kau masih harus ke sekolah bukan?"

Iruka-Oji-san mengatakan itu padaku, dia memang tipe orang yang perhatian. Bahkan dia pernah mengatakan "Kau sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri, Naruto!". ah~ aku serasa mempunyai figur seorang ayah jika melihatnya.

"Iya ji-san! Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu"

Aku lalu sedikit membungkuk sebagai salam terakhir dan Iruka-oji-san membalasnya dengan "terima kasih kerja kerasnya hari ini! Dan hati-hati di jalan". Setelah itu aku lansung berjalan menuju pintu cafe.

"Gadis itu masih disana ternyata?"

Aku bergumam seperti itu setelah memandang ke arah taman kota setelah aku keluar dari cafe. Aku lalu melirik jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas.

Karena penasara aku menghampiri gadis berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut.

"Hai!"

Aku mencoba menyapanya tapi aku tidak mendapat respon darinya.

"Ehm...Hai! A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dia hanya memandangku tampa menjawab pertanyaanku. A-apakah dia tidak bisa berbicara? Lalu aku kembali mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

"Ka-kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Gadis itu memberiku selembar kertas memo yang bertuliskan kata **[Tidak.]** Eh...jadi dia memang tidak bisa berbicara.

"La-lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

**[Tidak ada.]**

Dia kembali merespon pertanyaanku dengan kertas memonya. Mungkin ini memang caranya berkomunikasi dengan orang lain.

"ah iya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Siapa namamu?"  
**  
[Hyuuga Hinata.]**

"Jadi namamu Hinata ya? Baiklah salam kenal! Hmm...apakah kau orang baru disini? Aku belum pernah melihatmu di taman ini?"  
**  
[Iya.]**

"Hoo...jadi memang benar ya~ lalu kenapa kau berada sendirian disini? Apakah kamu tidak takut kalau ada yang akan menganggumu?"

**[Tidak.]**

"Hahahahaha...nampaknya kamu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dengan kata yang lebih banyak ya?"

**[Apaka itu bermasalah untukmu?]**

"Emm...ti-tidak juga sih, tapi ku lihat kau seperti sedang bersedih. Apa kau ada masalah?"

Dia kembali tidak merespon perkataanku, Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah? Aku berfikir begitu selagi aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku.

"Emm...tidak kau jawab pun tidak apa-apa kok. A-aku hanya mencoba untuk menghiburmu saja."

**[Terima kasih.]**

"Huh? Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

**[Sudah menghawatirkanku.]**

"Tidak masalai Hinata! Kita ini teman!"

**[Teman?]**

"Benar! Kau dan aku kan sudah berkenalan tadi, jadi...sekarang kita ini teman!"

Aku mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Tapi aku binggung dari tadi dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya.

**[Kau mjenganggapku teman?]**

"Iya, memang ada yang salah?"

**[Kau tidak tahu siapa aku.]**

"Hemmmm...ia juga sih! Tapi aku kan bisa mencari tahu hehehehe."

"Ah! Sepertinya sudah jam sebelas, aku harus segera pulang! Hm...Hinata, dimana rumahmu? Biar aku mengantarmu pulang!"

**[Tidak perlu**]

"Heee? Kenapa? Kau itu seorang gadis! Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

**[Aku masih ingin disini.]**

"Ka-kau serius Hinata? Aku takut kau nanti diganggu orang."

**[Disini masih ramai]**

"Memang, tapi...bagaimana nanti kalau kau pulang sendirian? Kau pasti akan diganggu orang!"

**[Rumahku di sekitar sini.]**

"Be-benarkah?"

**[Iya, kau duluan saja!]**

"Kalau begitu baiklah, besok kau kesini lagi? Kalau ia kita akan bertemu lagi disini! Aku bekerja Part-time di cafe disana."

"Lalu...jangan lama-lama duduk sendirian disini, cepatlah pulang!"

**[Aku mengerti!]**

Aku menunjukkan arah cafe tempatku bekerja. Lalu itu aku pergi meninggalkan Hinata setelah berkata "Sampai jumpa besok".

Hinata...gadis yang misterius, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari dirinya tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa.

**V.D.N**

'kriiiiiiiiinngggg'

Suara dari jam weker membangunkanku dari tidur. Uhh...aku malas untuk bangun~ badanku terlalu letih sekarang, rupanya efek latihan kemaren baru terasa pagi ini. Dengan malas aju mengambil jam weker di atas meja belajar di samping tempat tidurku.

"SIAAALLL! Aku hampir terlambat!"

Dengan panik aku lansung berlari ke kamar mandi. Ukh...aku tidak mau terlambat pagi ini, aku sudah terlalu letih pagi ini untuk mendapatkan omelan dan hukuman dari Anko-sensei.

Setelah berpakaian dan tampa sarapan -Karena aku tinggal sendiri jadi aku tidak ada waktu untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi- aku lansung berlari ke luar pintu apartemen ku dan menguncinya lalu turun dari kamar apartemen ku yang berada di lantai 2. Ketika aku tiba dibawah aku terkejut karena Aria-hime sudah berdiri bersama Shion-san samping mobil pribadinya, ada apa ini?

"Selamat pagi, Naruto~"

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-san"

Aria-hime dan Shion san menyapaku begitu aku tiba di tempat mereka. Terlihat senyum Aria-hime yang begitu manis dan Shion-san yang tetap bersikap kalem dan pendiam.

"Emm...ano...kenapa apa Aria-hime ada disini?"

"Hmm...aku ingin berangkat ke sekolah bersamamu~"

"Ti-tidak usah! Aria-hime berangkat duluan saja, aku bisa berjalan saja"

"Bukankah kau akan terlambat kalau berjalan Naruto?"

"I-iya juga sih...tapi..."

"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau ikut bersamaku. Dan aku tidak terima penolakan Naruto!"

"Uhh...ba-baiklah"

"Begitu lebih baik! Ah~ kau terlihat lucu jika berwajah cemberut begitu Naruto~ fufufu"

Uhh...Aria-hime kembali menggodaku lagi, entah kenapa dia suka sekali menggodaku. Apakah ekspresiku ini begitu lucu baginya?

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil dengan perlahan mobil yang kunaiki bergerak. Aku duduk di kursi belakang bersama Aria-hime dan Shion-san duduk didepan disampin supir yang mengemudikan mobil Aria -Hime. Lalu Aria-hime menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal kepadaku.

"Makanlah! Aku tahu kau belum sarapan pagi bukan?"

"Ta-tapi Aria-hime, i-ini kan bekalmu?"

"Aku bisa makan siang di kantin bersama kalian."

"ta-tapi ini sungguh tidak-"

'kruyukkkk'

Bu-bunyi itu! apa-apaan bunyi itu...itu kan bunyu dari perutku sendiri. Siall disaat seperti ini perutku malah membuat suara memalukan.

"Makanlah Naruto! kau pasti lapar bukan?"

"Ba-baiklah,te-terima kasih Hime."

Aku menerima bekal itu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Aria-hime tersenyum setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Aria-hime! Kau sungguh baik! Dan dengan segera aku membuka kotak bekal ditanganku, bekalnya mewah sekali! Rasanya pasti enak! Ah sepertinya energiku akan kembali setelah memakan bekal ini.

"_Ittadakimasu_"

Aku memakan bekal ini dengan lahap, ini enak sekali! Biarpun bekal ini memiliki porsi yang banyak tapi kurasa aku bisa menghabiskanya, itu karena semalam aku lansung tidur setelah sampai dikamar apartemen ku tampa makan malam. Aria-hime tersenyum selagi melihatku makan.

"Naruto"

"I-ya Aria-hime, maaf mengacuhkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa kau lanjutkan saja sarapanmu! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa nanti malam kita akan membasmi iblis liar"

"Jadi ada iblis liar lagi yang masuk wilayah ini Aria-hime?"

"Aku belum yakin dengan pasti, tapi energi negatifnya lumayan kuat! Aku menduga ini adalah iblis kelas menengah yang menghianati majikannya"

"Jadi begitu~ Yosh! Malam ini aku juga akan membantu Aria-hime dan yang lainya!"

"Fufufu...kau terlihat bersemangat sekali Naruto~"

"Begitulah Aria-hime! Soalnya ini adalah pertarungan pertamaku! Dan aku akan menunjukkan hasil latihanku!"

"Aku mengerti, persiapkan energimu untuk nanti malam Naruto!"

Aku,Aria-hime dan Shion-san pun segera keluar dari mobil, lalu segera saja para murid kelas X yang berada di depan gerbang dan halaman melihat ke arah kami, lebih tepatnya kepadaku. dan mereka memandangku dengan pandangan terkejut yah...itu karena aku, Uzumaki Naruto siswa yang terkenal tukang onar dan sering terlambat di kalangan anak kelas X baru saja satu mobil dengan murid baru cantik yang menjadi topik pembicaraan siswa Konoha Academy. Itu adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan bagi mereka bukan?! Lalu kami bertiga berjalan melewati halaman Konoha Academy.

"Hei Naruto! Kenapa kau bisa berada 1 mobil dengan Aria-san dan Shion-san?!"

Kiba lansung bertanya kepadaku setelah aku masuk ke dalam kelas bersama Aria-hime dan Shion-san.

"Hemm...aku bertemu mereka di depan gedung apartementku."

"Di depan apartementmu? Maksudmu A-Aria-san menjemputmu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, memangnya ada apa?"

Kiba tampak terkejut setelah aku mengatakan hal itu. Hei Kiba, apakah ada yang salah dengar perkataanku? Itu hal yang biasa bukan?

"Naruto! Apa hubunganmu dengan Aria-san?! Kenapa dia bisa menjemput pemalas dan tukang terlambat seperti kau?!"

"Ugh! Apa kau bilang Kiba?! Memangnya kenapa kalau Aria-him... maksudku Aria-san menjemputku adalah hal yang salah.?"

"Itu jelas salah! Orang bodoh seperti kau tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan hal seperti itu!"

"Apa kau bilang hah?! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau juga idiot! bakayaro!"

"Heh! Setidaknya aku lebih pintar darimu Naruto!"

"Pintar? Kau itu sama bodohnya denganku!"

Aku dan Kiba terus saling mengejek didepan Aria-hime dan Shion-san. Tampak olehku Aria-hime tertawa kecil dan Shion-san terseyum, ughh...itu memalukan! Terlihat bodoh di depan majikanku.

Lalu setelah empat puluh menit berlalu dari pertengkaranku dengan Kiba dan bel masuk Kakashi-sensei pun memasuki kelasku. Uhh...Sensei masker aneh itu terlambat lagi

"Baiklah, selamat pagi anak-anak! Lansung saja kita mulai pelajaranya"

**V.D.N**

"Silahkan diminum tehnya, Naruto-san."

"Ahh...terima kasih Shion-san! Em...apakah Sakura-chan,Tenten-senpai dan Gaara belum datang?"

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan datang, Hime-sama sedang berada di kamarnya menghubungi orang tuanya di dunia bawah."

Hmm...Orang tua Aria-hime sedang di dunia bawah ya? aku diberitahu oleh Sakura-chan kalau kedua orang tua Aria-hime sering pergi ke dunia bawah karena mereka mengikuti semacam game yang disebut "Rating Game" disana. Aku penasaran seperti apa game itu.

Tapi nampaknya aku terlalu cepat datang ke rumah Aria-hime malam ini. Tadi sepulang sekolah kami sepakat berkumpul di rumah Aria-hime jam sebelas malam. Tapi karena Cafe tempaku bekerja tutup lebih awal aku segera kemari. Hinata, Gadis yang kutemui kemarin hari ini juga tidak terlihat duduk di taman depan Cafe, mungkin dia tidak kesana hari ini. Ahh...aku masih penasaran dengannya~.

"Kami datang~!"

Terdengar suara Sakura-chan menyapa kami berdua terlihat dari arah pintu luar Sakura-chan,Tenten-senpai dan Gaara berjalan memasuki ruang tamu.

"Baiklah! Karena semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita pergi!"

Aria-hime yang juga baru keluar dari kamarnya lansung mengatakan hal tersebut. Lalu kami pergi ke tempat dimana kami mendapatkan tugas membasmi iblis liar dengan Lingkaran Teleport yang diciptakan Shion-san

"A-Aria-hime...kau tidak mengatakan kalau tempat yang kita datangi adalah kuburan!"

"Gaara-san mengatakan bahwa dia merasakan aktifitas sihir kuat disini kemarin, Naruto-san"

Shion-san menjawab pertanyaanku. Aktifitas sihir kuat? Jelas saja ada disini! Ini kan kuburan! Biar bagaimanapun disini tempat berkumpulnya energi negatif.

"Apa kau takut hantu Naruto~?"

"Je-jelas saja Sakura-chan! Hantu itu menakutkan"

JITAK

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau sekarang adalah Iblis!, mana ada iblis yang takut dengan hantu BAKA!"

"Aww! Tapi aku memang takut dengan hantu Sakura-chan~."

Sakura-chan menjitakku tampa perasaan. Uhh...itu sakit Sakura-chan~.

Kami berenam merasakan intersitas sihir kuat di sekeliling kami. Dan tak lama kemudian datang sebuah serangan bola sihir besar berwarna ungu ke arah kami.

"Gaara!"

"Aku mengerti, Hime-sama"

Seketika serang tadi lansung di block oleh dinding pasir ciptaan Gaara. Kerja bagus Gaara! Kau memang benteng-san yang hebat!

Tak jauh dari kami terlihat seorang yang memakai jubah hitam bertudung dia memegang tongkat panjang yang berornamen cristal di ujungnya di tangan kirinya. Lalu dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah kami dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir lalu menembakkan beberapa cahaya keunguan. Tapi...cahaya itu tidak mengarah kepada kami melainkan masuk ke beberapa kuburan di sekitar kami.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian tanah kuburan di sekitar kami terlihat bergerak dan mengeluarkan mayat didalamnya. Ja-jangan bilang itu adalah Zombie!

Aku tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Itu Zombie kan?! Mahluk yang sering kulihat di film horror lama yang kutonton. Aku tidak percaya aku melihat mereka secara lansung!, bentuk mereka yang menjijikkan dan mengerikan itu.

"Semuanya ambil posisi dan habisi mayat hidup disini! Shion, pasang perisai pelindung di area ini!"

Aria-hime memberi perintah kepada kami. Terlihat tenten-senpai menciptakan Naginata ditangannya dan mulai menyerang zombie didepanya

Zrashhhh

Badan zombie tersebut terbelah menjadi dua Sakura-chan juga maju dan mulai memukul beberapa zombie dengan keras yang mengakibatkan zombie tersebut terental ke arah batu nisan menghancurkanya, tenaga yang mengerikan.

Orang berjubah di depan kami kembali menyerang kami dengan bola sihirnya tetapi lansung diblok oleh dinding pasir Gaara.

"Takkan kubiarkan!"

Dinding pasir Gaara lalu berubah menjadi tangan pasih panyang dan lansung menyerang ke orang berjubah didepan kami tapi...

Srashhh

Serangan Gaara dihalangi oleh Orc besar berkulit coklat yang memakai perisai ditangannya. Orc tersebut melompat dan menyerang Gaara dengan kapak ditangan kirinya.

Ginnnnn

Tiba-tiba saja Tenten senpai berada didepan Gaara dan menahan serangan kapak Orc di depannya dengan sebuah kapak besar ditangannya. Hebat! Jadi Tenten senpai bisa menciptakan kapak juga.

"Hime-sama, tampaknya mayat hidup ini tidak bisa dilumpuhkan!"

Shion-san mengatakan itu setelah melihat beberapa zombie yang badannya telah terpotong kembali tersambung kembali.

"Akan sulit kalau menyerang pemanggil zombi didepan itu untuk mematahkan sihirnya, jika kita menyerangnya dia pasti akan kembali memanggil Orc yang lain."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan Aria-hime?"

Aku bertanya kepada Aria-hime cara melawan orang di depan kami. Sejujurnya aku masi takut kalau harus melawan Zombie-zombie itu.

"Naruto! Gunakan [DIVINE DIVIDING] untung mengurangi kekuatan sihir di tubuh zombie tersebut! Kekuatan sihir di zombie itu tidak stabil!

"Ba-Baiklah!"

Aku memunculkan gelang ditanganku lalu memukul zombie yang berjalan ke arahku. Tepat disaat aku memukul tubuh zombie tersebut...

[DIVIDE]

Gelangku mengeluarkan suara robotik dan zombie yang ku pukul kembali terbelah menjadi dua lalu terjatuh dan mati. Nampaknya kekuatan sihirnya menghilang karena [DIVINE DIVIDING] ku dan efek tebasan Tenten-senpai tadi kembali lagi.

Aku lalu menghabisi Zombie lainnya yang berjumlah 8 zombi setelah mengatakan kepada Sakura-chan untuk membantu Tenten-senpai dan Gaara.

"SHANAROOO!"

Sakura-chan melompat dan lansung memukul kepala Orc besar itu setelah pergerakan kakinya dikunci oleh pasir Gaara saat dia beradu serangan dengan Tenten senpai.

Bummm

Terdengar efek suara besar dari pululan Sakura-chan ketika Orc itu menghantam tanah dan mengakibatkan tanah tersebut retak.

"Serangan penghabisan! [Weapon Blacksmith] : Blade Rain!"

Tenten-senpai terbang ke atas dengan sayap iblisnya dan mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir besar ditangannya. Dari lingkaran itu keluar banyak pedang dan menusuk Orc dibawahnya. Dan setelah menerima serangan itu Orc tersebut menghilang menjadi kepulan asap hitam.

"Sekarang kau hanya sendiri dan aku tau kau kelelahan setelah menjaga kekuatan hidup zombi tadi. Siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu di kota ini?!"

Aria-hime bertanya kepada orang berjubah di depan kami. Tadi tiba-tiba orang itu mengeluarkan lingkaran teleportasi dibawah kakinya dan menghilang sebelum serangan sihir Aria-hime mencapainya.

"Apakah orang itu adalah iblis Aria-hime?"

"Tidak! Sepertinya dia adalah seorang Necromancer."

"Necromancer?"

Aku bertanya kepada Aria-hime sambil memasang tampang tidak mengerti. Lalu Gaara lansung menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Necromancer adalah penyihir yang menggunakan Dark Magic yang terspesialisasi dalam pemanggilan Mahluk dunia bawah seperti Orc tadi dan juga membangkitkan mahluk yang mati dengan menggunakan kekuatan sihir besar."

Jadi begitu...jadi orang yang kami lawan tadi adalah Necromancer. Orang yang mengerikan!

"Baiklah ayo kita kembali dan istirahat! Aku dan Shion akan menyelidiki siapa dia dan apa tujuannya besok."

""""Ha'i""""

Kami semua kecuali Shion-san menjawab perkataan Aria-hime dan kembali ke kediaman Aria-Hime melalui lingkaran sihir. Apakah kami bertemu kembali dengan Necromancer itu? jujur aku tudak mengharapkannya saat ini.

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**A/N**

Yeahhh...chapter 3 selesai...disini saya masukin Chara baru di Fic ini...yap it's Hinata Hyuuga yah :D. interaksinya masih sedikit disini, tapi tenang di Chapter depan dia akan banyak keluar kok. ahh...ada yang bisa menebak "Orang berjubah" itu siapa? okay sekian dulu dari saya makasih buat yang udan Review yang ngasih saran dan yang ngasih Flame :D

terakhir...Mohon Review,Kritik dan Sarannya ya :D

**GazzelE VR Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**GazzelE VR In**

Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan Update yang gak sesuai sama janji saya T^T *Bungkuk-bungkuk* Salahkan saja si Tuan Malas A.K.A Shikamaru *Di cekek Kagemane*

ok Saatya balas Review

**Jim **: Necro itu...silahkan baca di Chap ini kk :D

**koga-san **: ayo tebak..ayo tebak...hahahahahaha

**Skadrium Sky : **Saya ngetik fic ini pake pake hp lewat media Catatan FB kk. abis itu buat edit n Publishnya saya tetap ke Net kok :D. ok diterima masukannya kk saya makasih pujiannya :D

**Nagasaki** : Keterangan tempatnya masi kurang jelas ya, saya masih agak sulit bikin detailnya tapi akan saya usahain deh :D makasi dukungannya kk :D

**Guest **: Ini udah lanjut kk

Ok segini dulu bales Reviewnya...yang login saya bales via PM aja ya. tampa banyak bacot silahkan Dinikmati Ficnya :D

* * *

**Genre : Supranatural**

**Rate : T - T+**

**Pair : ?**

**"blablabla" = Percakapan  
[blablabla] = skill/jurus,komunikasi jarak jauh,percakapan monster**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD belong to Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Vanishing Dragon Naruto Story by Gazzele VR**

**WARNING : OC,OOC,Semi Crossover,Gaje,Typo's,First person PoV,Istilah-istilah aneh,dan warning-warning lainnya**

**Arc I : Iblis baru & Necromancer**

**Don't Like'Don't Read**

* * *

**Chapter 4 :**

"Pekerjaan Iblis?"

"Itu benar Naruto~, kau harus membagikan Kartu Kontrak ini!"

Percakapan itu terjadi setelah tadi aku baru selesai berlatih dengan Tenten-senpai. Aria-Hime memberikanku satu kotak berisikan Kartu yang mempunyai tulisan dan simbol aneh di salah satu sisi dan juga lambang keluarga Gremory di sisi lainnya

"Emm...anu, kenapa aku harus membagikan Kartu ini?"

"Karena Iblis memerlukan manusia untuk kelansungan hidup iblis."

"Hanya dengan membagikan Kartu ini? Aku tidak mengerti tentang sistem itu!"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sambil memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti. Hanya dengan membagikan kertas ini iblis bisa melansungkan hidupnya? Harga yang murah untuk menjamin kehidupan iblis

"Kartu kontrak ini hanya sebagai perantara Naruto! Kartu ini digunakan sebagai media dari Klien untuk memanggil iblis yang akan melakukan kontrak dengan kita."

"Kontrak?"

"Benar! Manusia adalah mahluk yang mempunyai Hasrat,Nafsu dan Keinginan yang tinggi, Kadang untuk memenuhinya manusia akan melakukan berbagai cara!"

"Termasuk memanggil Iblis untuk meminta bantuan?"

"Tepat! Kita akan memenuhi panggilan dari Klien yang menggunakan kartu kontrak ini. Kita akan memenuhi permintaan mereka dan mengambil beberapa hal sebagai bayaran dari permintaan itu. Itulah apa yang disebut Pekerjaan Iblis"

"Bayaran? Apakah seperti mengambil jiwa manusia untuk dimakan atau semacamnya seperti yang ada di film-film itu?"

Aku pernah melihat film seperti itu di TV. Manusia yang menjual jiwanya kepada iblis untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Aku tak percaya bahwa aku juga akan melakukan hal itu! Oh ini mengerikan! Tapi tiba-tiba Aria-hime dan Tenten-senpai tertawa kecil, eh ada yang lucu dari pertanyaanku?

"Ara ara! Sepertinya kau sudah banyak di bohongi oleh Film di televisi Naruto-kun~"

Tenten-senpai mentertawai pertanyaanku, apakah benar aku sudah dibohongi? Jadi iblis tidak memakan jiwa manusia? Lalu Aria-hime kembali meneruskan penjelasannya tadi

"Bayaran yang kami minta sesuai dengan besar permintaan dari Klien. Biasanya kami mengambil Uang atau benda berharga sebagai bayaran atas permintaan itu."

"Jadi tidak mengambil jiwa manusia sebagai bayarannya?"

"Hahahaha! Kau polos sekali Naruto-kun!"

Tenten-senpai kembali mentertawaiku ketika aku mengulang pertanyaanku kembali .

"Itu tergantung seberapa besar permintaanya, tapi Iblis Keluarga Gremory tidak pernah mengambil jiwa Klien sebagai bayaran! Lebih baik menjadikan seseorang Klien tetap daripada hanya mendapatkan sekali kontrak dan mengambil jiwanya."

Aria-hime menanggapi jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Jadi begitu, apa yang kulihat di film itu tidak benar.

"Jadi...apa aku juga akan melakukan hal itu Aria-hime?"

"Segera setelah kamu membagikan kartu kontrak ini Naruto!"

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Sebagai Iblis kelas rendah kamu harus memulainya dari sini Naruto!"

"Tapi ini merepotkan Aria-hime~"

"Tenang saja Naruto, semua iblis kelas atas tereinkarnasi memulainya dari membagikan kartu kontrak!"

"A-apakah itu benar?"

"Yap, itu benar!"

Iblis kelas tinggi, Aria hime mengatakan kepadaku bahwa bangsa iblis mempunyai beberapa tingkatan dari Iblis kelas rendah seperti aku sampai Maou. Aku juga diberi tahu kalau Iblis kelas rendah bisa naik tingkatan sampai menjadi Iblis kelas tinggi dan mempunyai budak sendiri. Aku sangat tertarik akan sistem ini! Memiliki budakku sendiri, mungkin beberapa wanita cantik menjadi budakku tidak buruk! Khukhukhu begini-begini aku juga laki-laki normal tahu!

"Ara! Kenapa dengan seringai sexymu itu Naruto? Apa kamu baru memikirkan hala yang Ecchi? Kau ternyata tidak bisa dianggap remeh ya~"

Aria-hime mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Apa aku tadi menyeringai? Dan lagi apa maksud sexynya itu? Dari kemarin aku sering menerima kalimat itu.

"Bu-bukan! Aku tidak memikiran hal seperti itu Aria-hime!"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto~ wajar kalau Laki-laki memikirkan hal-hal Ecchi, ah rasanya mukaku memerah memikirkan hal itu~"

Eh? Apa maksudnya itu? Aria-hime memikirkan hal Ecchi? Itu mustahil! A-apa mungkin dia adalah tipe cewek ya me-mesum? Itu...itu tidak mungkin kan?

"Hime-sama, jangan kembali bersikap seperti itu lagi! Anda seorang putri bukan?"

Suara yang datang kemudian itu adalah Shion-san yang membawakan beberapa gelas minuman dingin.

"Ah! Go-gomen!"

Aria-hime memasang wajah bersalah setelah diperingati oleh Shion-san. Dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang dimarahi oleh kakaknya, dan kurasa dari kata-katanya itu Shion-san itu tidak hanya bertugas sebagai Maid dan juga [Bishop] Aria-hime.

"Baiklah Naruto! Silahkan jalankan tugasmu! Ganbatte~!"

"Emm...a-ano...apakah tidak aneh kalau membagikan kartu ini Aria-hime? Nanti aku malah di katakan sebagai orang sesat kalau memberikan kartu kontrak iblis di tempat umum"

Pemikiranku itu lumrah bukan? Kalau aku membagikan benda ini pada orang bisa-bisa aku dikatakan orang sesat. Sekarang aku memang seorang iblis,tapi tetap saja dimata orang lain aku ini manusia biasa. Dan dianggap sesat oleh orang lain itu mengerikan!

"Kamu tidak harus membagikannya dengan cara seperti itu Naruto."

"Eh? Jadi dengan cara apa?"

"Cukup masukan saja kartu ini ke kotak surat di rumah orang-orang, bagi orang yang membutuhakan bantuan iblis mereka otomatis mereka akan menemukan kartu ini."

"Ah...jadi begitu, Baiklah aku akan melakukannya! Ah...aku harus Part-time! Aku permisi dulu Aria-hime,Tenten-senpai,Shion-san."

V.D.N

"Naruto, Antarkan makanan ini ke meja nomor 7!"

"Yaaa!"

Aku mengantarkan pesanan kepada meja pengunjung di dekat jendela Cafe. Sesudah meletakkan meletakkan makanan aku melihat ke arah Taman di depan Cafe dan ternyata gadis itu ada disana. Gadis berambut Indigo bermata putih keunguan yang bernama Hinata. Ah, aku masih penasaran kenapa dia duduk sendiri di sana.

"Apa yang kau lihat Naruto?"

"Ah! tidak ada Oji-san!"

Iruka Oji-san tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangku dan hampir mengejutkanku. Lalu dia juga melihat ke arah taman, lalu dari mukanya terlihat sebuah senyum.

"Hoo...jadi kau sedang memperhatikan gadis di taman itu ya~?"

"Apa Ji-san mengenal gadis itu?"

"Dari yang aku tahu gadis itu baru pindah dan tinggal di dekat area pemakaman di daerah sini seminggu yang lalu."

"Dekat...pemakaman? Apa dia tinggal sendirian?"

"Iya, tapi untuk apa kau menanyakan itu Naruto?"

"Itu...kemarin lusa aku sempat berbicara dengan dia sepulang dari sini dan menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang tapi sayangnya dia menolak."

"Wah, kamu juga bisa bersikap seperti lelaki sejati ya Naruto!"

"Oji-san mengejekku ya?"

"Hahahaha, kenapa tidak kau coba saja lagi Naruto. Tapi...bersikap seperti itu...apa kau menyukai gadis itu?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak paman! Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan dia!"

Aku mengatakan hal terakhir sambil tersenyum. Yah...aku ingin berteman dengan Hinata.

V.D.N

Sepulangnya Part-time aku kembali menemui Hinata yang sedang duduk di taman seperti dua hari yang lalu aku menyapanya. Sepertinya dia suka duduk disini.

"Hai Hinata!"

Aku menyapanya dan dia memperlihatkan sebuah Note kecil bertuliskan kalimat [Hai.] disana. Sama seperti dua hari yang lalu dia tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya sama sekali.

"Apa kabar?"

**[Baik.]**

"Em...kamu duduk sendirian lagi?"

**[Iya.]**

"Kalau begitu boleh ku temani?"

**[Ya.]**

"Hahahaha..."

**[Kenapa kau tertawa?]**

"Tidak! Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja jawabanmu sama seperti kemarin."

**[Maksudmu?]**

"Kau menjawab dengan tulisan yang sangat singkat."

**[Apa itu mengganggumu?]**

"Em...tidak juga sih, aku hanya ingin bercanda saja."

Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal. Sambil memikirkan alasan lain.

"Kau suka sekali duduk disini Hinata? Kenapa?"

**[Disini Indah dan Tenang.]**

"Yah, kau benar Hinata! Makanya orang-orang banyak pergi ke taman ini. Ah benar juga! Karena kau baru pindah ke kota ini apa kau sudah mengunjungi Konoha Land, Hinata?"

**[Konoha Land? Tempat apa itu?]**

"Taman bermain. Sudah pergi kesana?"

**[Belum.]**

"Sayang sekali~, Kalau kau warga kota ini kau harus kesana Hinata!"

**[Aku tidak tahu tempatnya.]**

Tidak tahu? Ehh! Benar juga dia kan baru beberapa hari tinggal di kota ini. Bodohnya aku sudah menanyakan hal tadi.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau pergi denganku Hinata! Kau mau?"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi Konoha Land. Hinata belum merespon ajakanku dengan Notenya, mungkin dia sedang mempertimbangkan ajakanku. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menulis di Note kecilnya dan memperlihatkan tulisan [Baiklah!] kepadaku. Kurasa itu adalah tanda persetujuannya.

"Oke! besok lusa kita pergi ke Konoha Land. Emm...sudah hampir tengah malam, mau kuantar pulang Hinata?"

**[Tidak usah.]**

"Oh ayolah! Kemarin kau sudah menolak juga. Aku sedikit khawatir jika kau pulang sendiri Hinata."

**[Baiklah.]**

Kami berdua beranjak dari taman menuju ke arah rumah Hinata. Sepanjang perjalanan aku kembali melempar pertanyaan-pertanyaan ringan kepada Hinata, ah aku seperti seorang Wartawan saja. Tapi aku juga menceritakan beberapa hal tentangku dan teman-temanku seperti Sakura-chan, Aria-hime, Tenten-senpai dan lain-lain. Seperti yang Iruka-oji-san katakan kami melewati area Pemakaman sebelum tiba di rumah Hinata,Tak beberapa lama kemudian kami tiba didepan kediaman Hinata. Sebuah rumah minimalis satu lantai yang terlihat agak tua. Dinding rumah tersebut berwarna putih dengan pintu berwarna coklat. Rumahnya berada tepat berada di sisi jalan dengan pagar tembok halaman kecil di depan rumah. Rumahnya terlihat sepi, apa Hinata tinggal sendirian?

"Em...Hinata, rumahmu terlihat sepi apakah kamu tinggal sendirian?"

**[Begitulah.]**

"Apa...apa kau tidak takut Hinata?"

**[Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu.]**

Jadi begitu, dia tinggal sendiri tampa ditemani kedua orang tuanya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan tentang orang tuanya tapi kuputuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya karena itu adalah hal yang kurang sopan menanyakan hal yang bersifat pribadi.

"Kalau begitu...aku pulang dulu ya Hinata."

**[Hati-hati di jalan.]**

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal aku kembali berjalan ke arah yang kulewati tadi karena Apartement ku berada di arah yang berlawanan. Lalu tepat saat aku kembali melewati area pemakaman aku merasakan Aura dingin menerpa tubuhku, jangan-jangan itu hantu! Ah...aku tidak ingin bertemu hantu. Dan tampa fikir panjang aku lansung berlari menjauhi area pemakaman tersebut

"Ngomong-ngomong sebelum pulang aku harus membagikan kartu ini dulu. Ahh! Merepotkan!"

Setelah melewati taman kota aku kembali teringat kepada tugas yang diberikan oleh Aria-hime padaku. Membagikan kartu kontrak, uhh meskipun aku mengantuk tapi aku harus melakukan ini dulu.

"Baiklah! Lakukan dengan semangat!"

Aku berteriak untuk mengembalikan semangatku.

V.D.N

"Celaka! Aku terlambat lagi!"

Karena pulang larut malam aku akibat membagikan kartu kontrak aku jadi kesiangan seperti ini. Sekarang sudah jam 07:40 dan pelajaran pertama sudah berjalan 10 menit. Ini benar-benar gawat!

20 menit kemudian aku sudah berada di gerbang depan sekolahku dan tentu saja pagarnya sudah dikunci. Mau bagaimana lagi aku harus melewati pagar ini, tapi tidak disini.

Aku berjalan ke area belakang sekolah tepatnya taman belakang sekolah yang mempunyai pagar lebih rendah. Setelah melompati pagar tersebut aku sekarang berada di taman belakang sekolah, aku ingat...tempat ini adalah awal mula aku menjadi iblis. Sampai sekarang aku masih sedikit menyesali kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu.

Dengan mengendap-endap aku berhasil masuk melalui pintu belakan sekolah dan bergegas menuju ke kelas ku yang berada di lantai 2.

"Terlambat lagi Naruto-kun?"

Suara itu...tepat beberapa meter dari kelasku aku mendengar suara yang memanggilku. Dan aku sangat mengenal suara itu, seketika tubuhku mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan pemilik suara ini itu adalah suara...

"Kenapa hanya berdiri disana Naruto-kun? Apa kau takut melihat guru kesayanganmu ini~?"

"Ti-tidak A-a-anko se-sensei"

"Kalau begitu berbaliklah menghadapku~"

Suara Anko-sensei terdengar manis,Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan ada hal lain dibalik suara manisnya itu.

"Ha-hai Sensei"

Aku menyapa Anko-sensei dengan suara dan sikap senormal mungkin selagi aku memikirkan apa alasan keterlambatanku.

"Jadi...apa alasanmu sekaran Naruto-kun"

"A-ano...aku...etto..."

"Hmmm? Jadi?"

Anko-sensei menundukkan wajahnya ke arahku sambil masih dengan tersenyum manis-menyeramkan- ke padaku.

"Ta-tadi aku...aku..."

Ayolah berfikir Naruto! Bilang saja kamu tadi tersesat, ah tidak itu alasan bodoh! Bilang saja aku bertemu kucing hitam lalu memutar jalan yang lebih jauh. Tapi...tapi itu adalah alasan andalan Kakashi-sensei tidak mungkin bisa.

"Naruto! Kamu sudah kembali? Maaf membuatmu repot dan terlambat!"

Detik saat aku berfikir alasan keterlambatanku dari arah belakang aku mendengar suara gadis yang memanggilku. Itu...itu adalah Aria-hime yang berlari kecil menuju ke tempatku dan Anko-sensei.

"Gremory-san? Ada apa kamu disini?"

"Maafkan aku sensei aku ingin mengatakan kalau Naruto sebenarnya tadi tidak terlambat tapi tadi dia keluar sekolah saat bel masuk karena mengambil tugas kelompok kami yang tertinggal."

Setelah Aria-hime berada di sampingku dia lansung berkata seperti itu kepada Anko-sensei. Tugas kelompok? Itu...itu bohong kan! Tapi dari wajahnya aku lihat Aria-hime tampak mengatakannya secara serius. Itu hebat! Apa seperti ini cara iblis memutar-balik kebenaran. Majikanku ini mengerikan!

Mata Anko-sensei menyipit saat mendengar alasan dari Aria-hime. Sepertinya dia masih ragu.

"Apa itu benar, Naruto?"

"Itu...Itu benar Sensei! Aku harus kembali lagi kerumah untuk mengambil tugas yang tertinggal!"

"Ah benar juga! Anko-sensei tadi aku diminta oleh kepala Academy untuk mengatakan bahwa Sensei dipanggil oleh Kepala Academy."

Mencegah Anko-sensei bertanya lebih banyak lagi Aria-hime lansung mengatakan bahwa Anko-sensei dipanggil Kepala Academy. Apa...apa itu kebohongan lagi?

"Baiklah aku mengerti! Terima kasih pemberitahuannya Gremory-san. Sekarang kalian berdua cepat masuk ke kelas kalian!"

""Kami permisi dulu Sensei""

Kami menunduk memohon izin kepada Anko-sensei lalu berjalan ke arah kelas dengan Aria-hime memegang pergelangan tanganku. Uhh...aku selamat hari ini dari hukuman Anko sensei berkat Aria-hime, dia seperti Dewi Fortuna bagiku.

"Terima kasih Aria-hime!"

"Fufufu bukan apa-apa Naruto, aku tahu kalau semalam kamu tidur hampir larut malam."

"Etto...soal yang tadi...itu bohong kan Aria-hime?"

"Benar! Itu bohong Naruto."

Aria-hime menjawab pertanyaanku sambil tersenyum itu memang bohong kan. Kalau begitu soal pemanggillan Kepala Academy...

"Kalau begitu Kepala Academy itu..."

"Anko-sensei memang akan dipanggil Kepala Academy."

"Jadi begitu"

Kami berdua memasuki kelas yang masih belum ada guru yang mengajar disana. Yah seperti biasa Kakashi-sensei itu terlambat lagi. Terlihat olehku para murid disini memandang aneh ke arahku sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau yang terlambat bisa digandeng oleh Aria-san?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Kiba berdiri didepanku dan Aria-hime sambil berteriak keras kepadaku. Digandeng? Bukankah itu hal yang biasa?

"Kau berisik Kiba!"

"Aku iri padamu tahu! Apa hubunganmu dengan Aria-san?"

"Kami...teman!"

"Aku tidak percaya! Apakah itu benar Aria-san?"

"Itu benar Kiba-san, permisi Kiba-san aku ingin ke tempatku."

"Teman? Gandengan tangan? Aku tidak pernah...kenapa dia?"

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, Aria-hime lansung menuju ke mejanya di belakang tempat dudukku meninggalkan Kiba dengan aura suramnya. Dan aku pun juga duduk di tempatku. Lau bisik-bisik di kelas juga mulai hilang

"Sabar Kiba-kun! Kita adalah lelaki sejati! Suatu saat pasti kita juga akan seperti itu! Semangat masa muda!"

Suara terakhir yang aku dengar adalah suara Rock lee dengan slogannya menyemangati Kiba yang tertunduk lesu.

V.D.N

Sewaktu istirahat Aria-hime,Shion-san,Sakura-chan,Tenten-senpai, Gaara dan Aku sedang berada di atap Academy untuk membicarakan perihal _Necromancer_ 2 hari yang lalu.

Kami memilih atap sekolah karena akan menjadi sangat aneh untuk siswa lain jika kami membicarakan hal-hal tentang iblis di kantin Academy. Setelah semua berkumpul Aria-hime lansung bertanya kepada Gaara tentang hasil penyelidikannya tentang _Necromancer_ misterius itu.

"Jadi apakah kamu menemukan sesuatu tentang _Necromancer_ itu, Gaara?"

"Sejauh ini saya belum mengetahui apa tujuan _Necromancer_ itu berada di area pemakaman kemarin Hime-sama."

"Jadi begitu...Aktifitas sihir tinggi di tempat itu juga ikut menghilang setelah _Necromancer_ itu melarikan diri. Tapi...aku masih memikirkan kenapa Necromancer itu melarikan diri setelah melakukan aktifitas sihir tinggi tersebut?"

"Mungkin dia berfikir akan berbahaya kalau bertarung dengan kita Aria-hime."

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Aria-hime tentang _Necromancer_ itu. Dilihat darimana pun 1 melawan 6 orang bukanlah hal mudah bukan?

"Itu mungkin saja Naruto, tapi kau ingat bukan? dia yang menyerang kita duluan."

Sakura-chan dengan cepat membalas pernyataanku barusan. Kalau itu benar juga sih, buat apa menyerang kalau tahu tidak sanggup melawan enam orang sekaligus.

"Atau mungkin dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kita mengetahuinya."

"Itu juga masuk akal Sakura-chan"

Sakura-chan memgeluarkan pendapatnya dan lansung disetujui oleh tenten Senpai. Terlihat Aria-hime berfikir sambil memegang dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol kirinya dengan tangan kanan di bawah dada menyangga tangan kirinya.

"Sejauh ini kita belum mengetahui apa tujuan_ Necromancer_ itu, setelah dua hari ini_ Necromancer_ itu belum menampakkan dirinya lagi. Lalu...Shion apakah kamu sudah menanyakan ke pada pihak Malaikat jatuh tentang Malaikat jatuh yang menyerangku 3 minggu yang lalu?"

"Sudah Hime-sama! Mereka meminta kita untuk menangkap Malaikat jatuh tersebut. Tapi pergerakan Malaikat jatuh itu juga belum kelihatan kebali."

Aria-hime mengatakan bahwa Malaikat jatuh yang menyerang Aria-hime dan membunuhku itu melarikan diri setelah membunuhku karena budak iblis Aria-hime datang menolong. Jadi dia masih belum mati ya...

"Baiklah! nampaknya yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang ini hanya Waspada terhadap mereka, terutama kamu Naruto!"

"Aku mengerti Aria-hime!"

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup sampai disini dulu pembahasannya, Gaara lanjutkan tugas mencari tahu tentang Necromancer itu."

"Hn"

Sesudah mengakhiri pembicaraan, kami pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Aku berjalan menuju kelas bersama Aria-hime dan Shion-san sedangkan Tenten-senpai, Sakura-chan dan Gaara yang Sekelas sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan ke kelas mereka.

V.D.N

Sekarang adalah Hari Minggu dan sesuai janjiku kepada Hinata aku mengajaknya pergi ke Konoha Land taman bermain yang terkenal di kota ini.

Sekarang kami berdua sudah melewati di pintu masuk Konoha Land dan didepan kami terdapat berbagai wahana seperti Jet Coaster, Komedi putar,Bianglala dan sebagainya, sekarang hampir menjelang tengah hari. Semalam kami sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu di taman kota pukul 10 dan berangkat kesini menggunakan Bus.

"Baiklah Hinata! Karena kamu baru pertama kali ke sini kamu ingin naik wahana apa?"

**[Terserah kamu saja.]**

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik komedi putar?"

Aku menanyakan pendapat Hinata dan dia membalas dengan anggukan kami berjalan menuju ke wahana komedi putar. Setelah dari sana kami mulai mencoba berbagai wahana di Konoha Land dari Roller Coaster,Rumah Hantu, Tembak sasaran dan sebagainya, biarpun aku tidak menemukan satu ekspresipun di wajah Hinata tapi aku melihat ada cahaya kebahagiaan dimatanya. Melihat itu aku jadi terfikir apakah dia baru pertama kali ini pergi ke Taman Bermain? entah lah mungkin nanti saja aku menanyakannya. Menjelang sore sebelum pulang kami pergi ke Departement Store di dekat Konoha Land untuk mengisi perut kami, ahhh karena keasikan bermain aku jadi lupa untuk makan siang.

Tepat kami keluar dari Cafe tempat kami baru selesai makan kami bertemu dengan terlihat membawa satu buah kantong beukuran sedang yang aku tidak tahu isinya. Aku lalu menghampirinya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi, bagaimanapun dia itu adalah teman sekaligus rekan di kelompok Aria-hime.

"Yo Gaara! apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hn, aku sedang berbelanja untuk makan malam nanti."

"Oooo...jadi itu isinya bahan untuk makan malam? apakah kamu bisa memasak?"

"Begitulah."

Dia...dia membalas dengak 1 kata? gezz tidak hanya mukanya saja yang datar, mata panda satu ini sepertinya juga pelit kata. Sesudah menjawab pertanyaanku Gaara teerlihat mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis disampingku, Hinata. Melihat itu lansung saja aku memperkenalkannya pada Gaara.

"Namanya Hinata! Hinata perkenalkan Mata Panda ini namanya Gaara, dia adalah teman satu sekolahku."

**[Salam Kenal, namaku Hinata.]**

"Gaara."

Bahkan menjawab perkenalan pun dia hanya mengucapkan namanya saja. Aku melihat Gaara menatap Hinata sangat intens, ada apa dengan dia? biarpun Hinata tidak merasa risih dengan itu tapi tetap saja itu sangat mengganggu ku. Setelah itu Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke padaku dan mulai berbicara.

"Naruto, ingat baik-baik pesan dari Aria-sama"

"Ya ya ya...aku ingat! hmm...baiklah karena tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi aku pergi dulu ya. Selamat tingga Gaara"

"Hn"

Setelah itu Aku dan Hinata pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan keluar dari Departement Store menuju Halte Bis. Karena belum malam lebih baik aku mengajak Hinata untuk bersantai di Taman Kota. Sesampainya kami disana Aku dan Hinata duduk di bangku di tengah taman kota, suasana sekarang sudah cukup sepi padahal sekarang belum terlalu malam mas sekitar jam 07:00. Untuk mencairkan susasana yang tadi hening akupun mulai bertanya pada HInata.

"Hey, tadi itu menyenangkan bukan?"

**[Iya, aku baru pertama kali ke taman bermain."**

"Ba-baru pertama...? apa selama ini tidak pernah?"

**[Tidak.]**

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak seseorang pergi ke taman bermain Teman misalnya atau pacar"

**[Aku tidak punya itu.]**

"Eh? apa maksudmu tidak punya "

**[Teman, kekasih, bahkan orang tua aku tidak punya."**

Ehhhh...? Se-serius? apa dia seriuss? kurasa didunia ini tidak ada kan orang yang sendirian? Mendengar perkataannya aku menhjadi penasaran, mungkin aku bertannya saja ya...

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu, Hinata?"

**[Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya.]**

" Ohhh...! ayolah Hinata! kita ini kan Teman! anggap saja ini sebagi...emm... Curhat, ia Curhat!"

**[Teman? kau mau berteman denganku?]**

"Ya tentu saja! tidak ada yang melarang kan?"

**[Aku bukan orang yang baik Naruto.]**

"Bukan orang baik? menurutku kamu terlihat seperti gadis biasa kok."

**[Tidak! kau salah!]**

"Ehh? salah"

**[Aku adalah orang yang aneh, sedari kecil tidak ada orang yang mau bermain denganku. Bahkan setelah ibuku meninggal Ayahku pun mengacuhkanku.]**

**[Dia mengirimku ke panti asuhan.]**

**[Aku bukan orang baik kau tahu!]**

Hinata kemudian banyak memberiku sobekan kertas Notenya yang kuanggap itu adalah isi hatinya.

**[Aku aneh...bahkan untuk berbicara dan mengeluarkan emosiku pun aku tidak bisa.]**

**[Karena setiap kali aku berbicara, orang akan tersakiti karenanya]**

**[Aku dijauhi orang karna orang menganggapku penyihir.]**

**[Aku aneh bukan, Naruto?]**

"Aku tidak menganggapmu begitu kok!"

**[Itu karena kau belum mengenalku Naruto!]**

Setelah memberikan kertas terakhirnya ada jeda keheningan beberapa saat antara Aku dan Hinata. Yah biarpun hanya aku yang mengeluarkan suara sedangkan Hinata hanya menuliskan apa yang dia katakan tapi...aku seolah mengerti bagaimana perasaannya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian dia kembali menulis di Note kecilnya dan menyodorkan tulisannya padaku. Tapi...isi tulisan itu membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata, dia bertanya kepadaku hal yang seharusnya tidak dia ketahui.

**[Naruto, apa menjadi Iblis itu menyenangkan?]**

Dia menanyakan hal itu padaku...da-darimana dia mengetahui itu? aku bahkan tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Hinata...Darimana kau-"

**[Aku mengetahuinya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu]**

"Pertama kali? Jadi kau sudah tahu?"

**[Benar! dan juga Teman-teman iblismu yang.]**

"A-apa? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Wah-wah-wah...nampaknya ada kencan ya disini?"

Tepat sesudah aku melemparkan pertanyaan keterkejutanku pada hinata sebuah suara lain datang dari arah belakang kami, tepatnya di atas kami itu adalah Malaikat Jatuh yang membunuhku.

"Kau!"

"Hai bocah kuning...perkenalkan namaku Yura. Ahhh rupanya kau telah dibangkitkan menjadi budak Putri Merah itu"

"Siapa sudi mengetahui namamu! apa tujuanmu kesini?!"

"Tujuanku? Hmm...Hinata sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?"

Hinata? dia mengenal Hinata? sebenarnya apa hubungan Malaikat jatuh ini dengan Hinata? Aku menoleh ke arah Hinata sesaat dan kembali melihat Malaikat jatuh itu kembali.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku menanyakan apa tujuanmu disini? apa kau ingin mencelakai Hinata?

"Mencelakai? hahahahahaha! apakah kau tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya gadis disampingmu itu?"

"A-apa Maksudmu? Hinata apa kau mengenalnya?"

**[Naruto, aku adalah seorang Necromancer]**

"Ne-Necromancer? kau bercanda kan"

Aku tidak percaya dengan hal ini! jadi itu yang dia maksud dengan orang yang tidak baik. Dia adalah orang yang menyerang kami di Pemakaman malam itu, tapi...kalau dia mengetahui siapa aku kenapa dia tidak menrangku? apa tujuannya membiarkanku mendekatinya?

"Hinata, Apa maksud semua ini?"

**[Maafkan aku Naruto.]**

Wusssstttt

Tepat setelah Hinata menyodorkan selembar kertas bertuliskan kata maaf sebuah tombak cahaya melesat ke arahku. aku langsung memompat kebelakang untuk menghindarinya. Karena sekarang aku adalah Iblis jika aku tertusik tombak itu sekali lagi maka aku akan mati. Terlihat kepulan asap dan tanah yang bolong bekas serangan tombak tadi, dan Hinata juga tidak berada di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Sekarang dia berada di sebelah kiri malaikat jatuh sialan itu.

"Hinata! Persiapan sudah selesai ayo perg.i"

Malaikat itu berbicara kepada Hinata dan dibalas dengan anggukannya.

"Selamat tinggal Bocah Iblis. Terima Ini!"

Wussstttt Wussttt Wusssttt

Tiga buah tombak mengarah ke tempatku berdiri aku kembali melompat menghindari tombak itu. dan tepat saat tombak ketiga datang kearah ku sebuah dinding pasir terbentang didepanku. Pasir ini adalah milik...

"Gaara!?"

"Hime-sama memanggil."

Benar saja! itu adalah si mata panda Gaara. Sejak kapan dia datang? apa dia mengikutiku dari Departement Store tadi? setelah perisai itu turun aku lihat Hinata dan Malaikat jatuh itu tidak ada lagi di sana.

"Sejak kapan kau-"

"Aku mengikutimu sejak tadi! aku sudah merasa curiga dengan gadis bernama Hinata itu"

"Uhh...terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Hn. Lebih baik segera ke rumah Hime-sama, ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan!"

"Baiklah"

Setelah itu Aku dan Gaara lansung berpindak ke rumah Aria-Hime dengan lingkaran sihir yang diciptakan Gaara. Malaikat jatuh itu...apa yang dia rencanakan bersama Hinata?

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**A/N  
**

Yaahhhhh...Chapter 4 selesai! ^^

Sewaktu penulisan Chap ini saya sempat menemukan kesulitan pas percakapan antara Hinata dengan Naruto, Uhhh nulis percakapan antara Cowok n Cewek itu susah untuk tipe Orang yang Pasif dalam pembicaraan seperti saya T^T #abaikan. oke Chap depan adegan pertarungannya, saya masi newbie buat bikin adegan kayak begituan jadi mohon maaf ya kalo ntar adegan pertarungannya gak sesuai harapan. terakhir Makasih buat yang Review,Follow n Fave Fic abal saya ini ^^ Mohon Revoew,Kritik,n sarannya kembali.

See You Next Chapter

**GazzelE VR Out**


End file.
